


Challenge #15 — Magical World

by Tiny__Sparks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flash Fiction, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Short Stories, Weekly Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny__Sparks/pseuds/Tiny__Sparks
Summary: The fifteenth challenge from tinysparks is. . . Magical World.Welcome to tinysparks, a writing challenge that focuses on making a weekly challenge in writing a flash fiction for EXO’s ficdom. This writing challenge will be hosted in AO3 by tinysparks' Mod Team!
Kudos: 5





	Challenge #15 — Magical World

Welcome to the fifteenth challenge of tinysparks, Magical World!

At the end of the year of 2020, tinysparks made an event called 'Review of the Year' where both writers and readers shared their experience with tinysparks and we would choose one of them randomly as the lucky winner and they got a chance to choose 3 themes, and tinysparks Mod team would choose 1 of them to be the theme of the 15th round. After much discussion, we have chosen Magical World as the fifteenth theme for writing challenge of tinysparks. The writer have to write a fic that revolves around **magic** (an **incantation** , a **spell** , a **charm** , an **enchantment** or a **bewitchery** ). The writer can write about mage/magus, warlock, witch, wizard/wizardess, enchanter/enchantress, sorcerer/sorceress, or spell caster because all of them use or practice magic. 

The writer is also free to choose the setting of their fic to be High Fantasy (for example: _The Lord of the Rings_ ), Low Fantasy/Magical Realism (for example: _Pan’s Labyrinth_ ), or Urban Fantasy/Modern Fantasy (for example: _Harry Potter_ ). There are more sub-genres of fantasy, and are often interchangeably with each other, so if you want to know more, you can read it in more details in [here](https://thoughtsonfantasy.com/2015/12/07/17-common-fantasy-sub-genres/).

The deadline will be on **March 27** **th, 10 AM KST**. If you're interested in joining the fifteenth challenge, please fill in the writer's form right [here](https://forms.gle/GorDz7J1MZxUPtkq6) and you'll get a confirmation email that you **have to reply** within 48 hours. The form will be closed on **March 25th, 10 AM KST**. 

If you're done, before or exactly at the deadline day, please submit your fic to the collection right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tinysparks_Challenge_15_Magical_World). Your fic will be checked first before Mods accepted it to the collection. Remember, you will be joining as an anonymous so don't spoil anyone about which fic is yours. 

Good luck, dearies!

XOXO,

tinysparks' Mods

* * *

_“The moment you doubt whether you can fly, you cease for ever to be able to do it.”_

_―_ J. M. Barrie, Peter Pan

_“I address you all tonight for who you truly are: wizards, mermaids, travelers, adventurers, and magicians. You are the true dreamers.”_

_―_ Brian Selznick, The Invention of Hugo Cabret 


End file.
